Friday the 13th: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 108: "Friday the 13th." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,708 --> 00:00:05,133 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:01:09,639 --> 00:01:12,061 Para! 24… 3 00:01:12,414 --> 00:01:14,018 Oh, no! No em diguis que has apostat. 4 00:01:14,173 --> 00:01:16,548 Tots els meus estalvis. 36… 5 00:01:17,631 --> 00:01:21,734 Avui és divendres 13, sé que tindré sort. 6 00:01:22,845 --> 00:01:23,753 17… 7 00:01:24,491 --> 00:01:27,143 Tens una oportunitat entre 76 milions per endevinar els cinc nombres. 8 00:01:27,454 --> 00:01:30,989 Sí, per això he pres precaucions. 45… 9 00:01:31,254 --> 00:01:32,846 És clar, no perdràs amb això. 10 00:01:36,932 --> 00:01:40,395 İ 44. 11 00:01:52,009 --> 00:01:53,401 Ho sento, amic. 12 00:01:53,664 --> 00:01:56,156 Tots els teus estalvis… 13 00:02:00,666 --> 00:02:03,837 He guanyat! He guanyat, nois! 14 00:02:04,038 --> 00:02:10,856 He guanyat, nois! He guanyat! He guanyat! He guanyat! He guanyat! 15 00:02:11,364 --> 00:02:14,052 Samantha, on ets? He guanyat! 16 00:02:25,391 --> 00:02:28,230 Ha guanyat. Vull dir, han guanyat. 17 00:02:28,450 --> 00:02:31,326 Ha de ser un error, no poden haver-hi milions de guanyadors. 18 00:02:31,560 --> 00:02:32,781 İ segueix augmentant. 19 00:02:35,924 --> 00:02:41,739 Amb aquest ritme, no guanyaran res. Només 0,00015€. 20 00:02:42,005 --> 00:02:44,162 İ tots creuen que són milionaris, com ľOdd! 21 00:02:45,651 --> 00:02:46,868 No creieu que el XANA està darrere de tot això? 22 00:02:47,058 --> 00:02:48,671 N’hi ha alguna cosa a Lyoko. 23 00:02:49,392 --> 00:02:51,354 Sempre és massa bo com per ésser cert. 24 00:02:57,104 --> 00:02:58,779 Sam! Ei, Sam! 25 00:03:01,854 --> 00:03:05,702 Della Robbia, què hi veus aquí? 26 00:03:05,967 --> 00:03:07,456 El teu dit, Jim. 27 00:03:08,233 --> 00:03:10,483 Aquest és el límit ﬁns on pots anar. 28 00:03:10,656 --> 00:03:13,592 Aquí no pots. Aquí sí. 29 00:03:14,409 --> 00:03:15,464 Molt bé, me’n puc anar? 30 00:03:15,674 --> 00:03:17,566 Crec que no ets un estudiant extern, Della Robbia. 31 00:03:17,773 --> 00:03:19,523 Sí, però això canvia perquè he guanyat! 32 00:03:19,690 --> 00:03:20,627 Has guanyat? 33 00:03:21,210 --> 00:03:24,538 Ľúnic que has guanyat és un viatge de retorn a ľescola. 34 00:03:24,975 --> 00:03:27,895 İ si insisteixes, guanyaràs un parell ďhores de càstig. 35 00:03:51,846 --> 00:03:53,530 Tenies raó, és un atac del XANA. 36 00:03:53,941 --> 00:03:56,897 N’hi ha una torre activada al laberint del cinquè sector, esteu a punt? 37 00:03:57,082 --> 00:03:58,048 Llestos. 38 00:04:01,773 --> 00:04:03,521 Virtualització activada. 39 00:04:33,901 --> 00:04:35,668 Bé, on és la torre? 40 00:04:35,962 --> 00:04:38,668 Al laberint del cinquè sector, allà deu ser la torre. 41 00:04:38,884 --> 00:04:40,130 Ja hi anem. 42 00:04:50,420 --> 00:04:51,857 Transfereixo en William. 43 00:04:53,356 --> 00:04:54,609 Transfereixo la Yumi. 44 00:05:15,736 --> 00:05:17,032 Anem-hi. 45 00:05:28,959 --> 00:05:32,836 La loteria, mai no heu somiat amb guanyar? Què faríeu amb els diners? 46 00:05:33,023 --> 00:05:34,858 Jo no en faria res. No aposto mai. 47 00:05:35,069 --> 00:05:36,945 İ què? Potser tu no somies? 48 00:05:37,271 --> 00:05:40,192 İ tu, Yumi? Què faries amb tots aquests diners? 49 00:05:40,599 --> 00:05:41,928 Li ho donaria tot a organitzacions de caritat. 50 00:05:42,172 --> 00:05:44,633 İ no et quedaries amb un o dos milions només per a tu? 51 00:05:44,823 --> 00:05:45,929 Ni un cèntim. 52 00:05:50,830 --> 00:05:54,736 Jo si guanyés la loteria, compraria… 53 00:05:55,048 --> 00:05:55,953 Mantes! 54 00:05:56,174 --> 00:05:57,675 Això no crec. 55 00:06:19,483 --> 00:06:20,721 Sou cada vegada més a prop de la torre. 56 00:06:21,014 --> 00:06:22,370 Però n’hi ha mantes! 57 00:06:29,336 --> 00:06:30,465 Tinc una idea. 58 00:06:31,904 --> 00:06:34,033 Correu cap a la torre, jo m’encarrego ďelles. 59 00:06:34,294 --> 00:06:35,683 Què vols fer? 60 00:06:35,841 --> 00:06:38,735 Vés amb elles. No et preocupis per mi, Ulrich. 61 00:06:40,121 --> 00:06:43,045 Ei! Som aquí! Veniu! 62 00:06:47,552 --> 00:06:50,978 Estic segur que us fascinaria quedar-vos a veure ľespectacle, però no us oblideu de la torre. 63 00:06:55,146 --> 00:06:56,418 Que vols buscar refugi? 64 00:06:56,607 --> 00:06:57,718 Ho dius per a tu. 65 00:07:32,472 --> 00:07:34,074 İ què passa amb vosaltres, noies? 66 00:07:35,535 --> 00:07:37,214 Molt bé, ja hi som. 67 00:07:39,947 --> 00:07:42,304 Ja ho han fet. Jeremie, és hora de tornar a casa. 68 00:07:42,464 --> 00:07:44,337 Podria desvirtualitzar-te si vols. 69 00:07:44,509 --> 00:07:45,913 Ni somiar-ho. 70 00:07:53,600 --> 00:07:55,256 Dos galls… 71 00:07:56,601 --> 00:07:58,803 Esteu bé, polletes? Vull dir, noies? 72 00:08:08,854 --> 00:08:10,436 Si us plau, fes-ho tu. 73 00:08:35,449 --> 00:08:38,355 Ľextracció ha estat canceŀlada, ja no tindrà diners ningú. 74 00:08:39,040 --> 00:08:40,825 Tot ha tornat a la normalitat. 75 00:08:41,473 --> 00:08:43,034 İ vosaltres dos… 76 00:08:43,228 --> 00:08:44,268 Heu estat uns idiotes. 77 00:08:44,510 --> 00:08:45,424 İnfantils. 78 00:08:45,613 --> 00:08:46,480 Perillosos. 79 00:08:46,725 --> 00:08:47,532 Egoistes. 80 00:08:47,784 --> 00:08:48,847 Hem estat molt bé. 81 00:08:48,990 --> 00:08:50,175 Més ben dit, exceŀlent! 82 00:08:56,872 --> 00:08:59,726 Odd? Estàs bé? 83 00:09:04,197 --> 00:09:05,480 Estic destrossat! 84 00:09:05,697 --> 00:09:10,672 Tot està bé, Odd. Ľextracció ha estat canceŀlada i reemborsaran el teu cupó. 85 00:09:10,899 --> 00:09:13,133 Estic destrossat… Destrossat! 86 00:09:13,383 --> 00:09:15,478 No pots estar així, no havies guanyat mai el primer lloc. 87 00:09:15,665 --> 00:09:18,623 Sí, però no sé que en faré. He ordenat 1000 roses vermelles per la Samantha. 88 00:09:20,353 --> 00:09:21,043 1000? 89 00:09:21,325 --> 00:09:22,525 Quan estimes una persona, no mires mai el preu. 90 00:09:22,682 --> 00:09:23,837 İ quin era el preu? 91 00:09:24,166 --> 00:09:25,212 Ja ťho he dit, no ho mires. 92 00:09:26,003 --> 00:09:28,051 Com a mínim la Samantha no és pas aŀlèrgica a les roses. 93 00:09:28,269 --> 00:09:29,815 Vinga, rieu-vos de mi. 94 00:09:29,955 --> 00:09:31,030 Va, no és gran cosa. 95 00:09:31,230 --> 00:09:35,411 Seguint els meus càlculs, podries acabar de pagar les roses en… 200 anys. 96 00:09:37,734 --> 00:09:39,267 Què dolents sou. 97 00:09:40,251 --> 00:09:41,261 Tenim un problema. 98 00:09:41,598 --> 00:09:42,781 No em diguis. 99 00:09:44,576 --> 00:09:49,420 El XANA ens ha enganyat! Ľatac contra la loteria només era una distracció. 100 00:09:49,605 --> 00:09:51,985 El XANA ha tingut temps per infectar ľSkid amb un virus. 101 00:09:52,171 --> 00:09:55,043 ĽSkid? Sense ell no podrem anar mai a Còrtex. 102 00:09:55,157 --> 00:09:56,860 És exactament això el que el XANA vol fer. 103 00:09:57,345 --> 00:09:59,891 Bé, serà una cosa estúpida, però si perdem ľSkid, serà temporal, oi? 104 00:10:00,032 --> 00:10:01,566 En Jeremie podria reprogramar-lo. 105 00:10:01,797 --> 00:10:03,535 El problema important és què passa amb les roses? 106 00:10:03,709 --> 00:10:05,770 Atura’t, Odd. Tu ja saps que això ens prendria moltes setmanes. 107 00:10:05,792 --> 00:10:07,470 İ no podem donar-li més temps al XANA. 108 00:10:07,826 --> 00:10:08,638 Què fem? 109 00:10:08,818 --> 00:10:10,420 No n’hi ha res a fer. No puc canceŀlar ľordre. 110 00:10:10,594 --> 00:10:14,184 No tenim opció. Hem ďalliberar ľSkid de la seva unió amb Lyoko. 111 00:10:14,434 --> 00:10:16,877 És ľúnic que evitaria que es propagui el virus. 112 00:10:17,030 --> 00:10:19,940 Però no podem virtualitzar-nos en 12 hores. Tots hem tornat de ľaltra missió. 113 00:10:20,190 --> 00:10:21,428 No tots. 114 00:10:22,907 --> 00:10:25,017 Bé, bé, però… què passa amb les roses? 115 00:10:25,208 --> 00:10:26,971 Nosaltres ens encarregarem de les teves roses. 116 00:10:38,989 --> 00:10:40,518 Yumi, compto amb tu. 117 00:10:43,075 --> 00:10:44,334 Transfereixo ľOdd. 118 00:10:49,583 --> 00:10:51,108 Virtualització! 119 00:11:01,950 --> 00:11:03,694 Estava pensant en alguna cosa per les roses. 120 00:11:03,868 --> 00:11:05,966 Odd, no és el moment. Vés a ľelevador. 121 00:11:06,103 --> 00:11:08,422 Molt bé, molt bé, ja hi vaig. 122 00:11:19,657 --> 00:11:21,580 Bé, especialment, no m’agrada gaire. 123 00:11:36,278 --> 00:11:39,420 Odd, has ďanar a la plataforma del conductor. 124 00:11:42,419 --> 00:11:45,235 Ei, només he conduit ľSkid dues vegades, i fa molt de temps! 125 00:11:45,455 --> 00:11:47,616 No et preocupis, és com utilitzar una bicicleta. No ťoblides mai. 126 00:11:48,094 --> 00:11:49,999 İ més İ més important, avui és el teu dia de sort. 127 00:11:50,186 --> 00:11:51,804 Molt graciós, Jeremie! 128 00:11:52,234 --> 00:11:53,234 Transferint. 129 00:12:01,119 --> 00:12:04,794 És una missió impossible! ĽSkid està el mal estat! 130 00:12:05,123 --> 00:12:07,204 Encara podem salvar-lo, però ťhas de donar pressa. 131 00:12:07,403 --> 00:12:10,768 Has ďalliberar ľSkid de la seva àncora, allà és on es propaga el virus. 132 00:12:11,162 --> 00:12:12,194 Genial, però com? 133 00:12:12,493 --> 00:12:14,883 Pressiona el botó blanc en el centre de la consola. 134 00:12:15,572 --> 00:12:18,227 Tots els botons són blancs! Podries ser una mica més concreta? 135 00:12:19,805 --> 00:12:21,249 És el sisè a la dreta. 136 00:12:21,466 --> 00:12:22,932 Ja ľhe trobat. 137 00:12:28,968 --> 00:12:29,680 Què segueix? 138 00:12:29,872 --> 00:12:31,397 Has de treure ľSkid del garatge. 139 00:12:31,600 --> 00:12:33,440 És més fàcil dir-ho que fer-ho. 140 00:12:33,647 --> 00:12:35,261 N’hi ha dos comandaments davant teu. 141 00:12:38,748 --> 00:12:40,444 Prem-los suaument. 142 00:12:43,143 --> 00:12:44,645 Suau, suau! 143 00:13:11,960 --> 00:13:14,267 Llançament en 3… 2… 1… 144 00:13:16,136 --> 00:13:17,300 Odd, estàs be? 145 00:13:20,427 --> 00:13:22,007 No puc… 146 00:13:29,556 --> 00:13:30,979 Sí, ho hem aconseguit! 147 00:13:33,907 --> 00:13:35,469 Bé, m’encarregaré de les ﬂors. 148 00:13:36,717 --> 00:13:39,832 Aelita, ja ho saps, tens competència! 149 00:13:41,881 --> 00:13:44,361 El virus ha danyat els escuts de ľSkid! 150 00:13:45,339 --> 00:13:46,823 ĽSkid no durarà molt sense els escuts. 151 00:13:50,901 --> 00:13:53,966 Llavors, si ľSkid cau al Mar digital, ľOdd… 152 00:13:54,627 --> 00:13:56,660 Que hi ha algú? M’escolteu? 153 00:14:01,848 --> 00:14:05,603 Odd, mantingues ľaltura a 200 metres i activa el pilot automàtic. 154 00:14:07,272 --> 00:14:09,273 Saps què? M’agradaria submergir-me. 155 00:14:09,551 --> 00:14:10,496 No pots. 156 00:14:10,662 --> 00:14:15,201 Què? Què passa, Aelita? Aelita? Alguna cosa està malament? 157 00:14:19,059 --> 00:14:22,746 El sistema de protecció de ľSkid ja no funciona, però no et preocupis. Estem treballant en això. 158 00:14:30,100 --> 00:14:32,302 Bé, no estic preocupat. Vosaltres esteu treballant en això. 159 00:14:35,498 --> 00:14:37,274 Pilot automàtic activat. 160 00:14:40,338 --> 00:14:43,353 Com tenim una mica de temps, algú sap com estan la Yumi i les roses? 161 00:14:50,798 --> 00:14:57,612 Aturi’s! No podem pagar-les, no les baixi de la camioneta, si us plau. 162 00:15:02,543 --> 00:15:03,930 He dit que no podem… 163 00:15:16,151 --> 00:15:17,856 Per què no podem trobar els codis danyats? 164 00:15:30,560 --> 00:15:34,412 No vull avorrir-vos, però com puc saber com esteu amb això? 165 00:15:36,768 --> 00:15:37,766 Què passa? 166 00:15:38,204 --> 00:15:39,882 Una bombolla ďaire digital. 167 00:15:40,124 --> 00:15:41,218 Genial. 168 00:15:44,586 --> 00:15:46,298 No puc trobar els codis! 169 00:15:48,635 --> 00:15:50,612 Busqueu a la Laura, la necessitem. De pressa! 170 00:15:52,232 --> 00:15:53,346 Hurry up! 171 00:16:03,723 --> 00:16:05,464 ĽAelita demana ajuda a la Laura… Això no és bo. 172 00:16:05,620 --> 00:16:06,553 İ tant. 173 00:16:07,130 --> 00:16:08,191 İ doncs? 174 00:16:09,333 --> 00:16:11,318 No. Però com a mínim la teva habitació farà olor a roses ďuna vegada. 175 00:16:16,125 --> 00:16:16,838 Em dono per vençut. 176 00:16:17,230 --> 00:16:18,633 Ho farem! 177 00:16:19,622 --> 00:16:23,642 No, siguem realistes. No podré estar més amb ella. Hauré ďoblidar-me de la Samantha. 178 00:16:24,212 --> 00:16:25,947 Sempre la mateixa història. 179 00:16:26,228 --> 00:16:32,353 İntento fer el millor amb la Samantha. İ quan acabo… BOOM! Apareix un desastre. 180 00:16:33,593 --> 00:16:34,799 Tot ha acabat. 181 00:16:36,114 --> 00:16:38,109 No sóc pas afortunat. 182 00:16:41,314 --> 00:16:46,822 Hem de desactivar ľentrada del tallafocs i reconﬁgurar el sistema de detecció ďintrusos i redireccionar-ho tot. 183 00:16:48,599 --> 00:16:49,614 És simple, oi? 184 00:16:50,026 --> 00:16:55,461 Odd, vés als ajustaments del sistema. Després desfragmenta el paquet i reactiva el nou tallafocs. 185 00:16:55,653 --> 00:16:58,756 Una mica més lenta, Laura. Saps que sembla com si parlessis en xinès. 186 00:16:58,944 --> 00:17:02,698 Fes un esforç, Odd, això és bàsic. Qualsevol nen de dos anys ho faria. 187 00:17:12,916 --> 00:17:14,600 Molt bé, desfragmentació en procés. 188 00:17:18,301 --> 00:17:19,489 El pilot automàtic ha estat activat! 189 00:17:20,094 --> 00:17:25,862 La bona notícia és que si em submergeixo, serà el meu últim dia de mala sort. 190 00:17:26,703 --> 00:17:29,816 Oblida-te’n de ľSkid! Desvirtualitzaré ľOdd i el portaré de tornada. 191 00:17:35,251 --> 00:17:36,658 A què esperes, Jeremie? Fes-ho! 192 00:17:38,083 --> 00:17:40,830 No puc, el senyal és molt feble! 193 00:18:11,725 --> 00:18:14,430 Odd, ho estàs fent perfecte! Però no et puc portar de tornada. 194 00:18:17,682 --> 00:18:20,993 No puc portar-lo de tornada però suposo que puc fer el contrari i virtualitzar algú a ľSkid. 195 00:18:21,226 --> 00:18:23,491 Però cap de nosaltres no pot! Ja ho saps! 196 00:18:23,662 --> 00:18:26,841 Te n’oblides ďuna persona. Algú capaç de reprogramar ľSkid en molt poc temps. 197 00:18:28,763 --> 00:18:32,085 Jo? Seré una Guerrera de Lyoko? 198 00:18:35,370 --> 00:18:36,960 Porteu-la als escàners. 199 00:18:39,884 --> 00:18:41,054 No tenim alternativa. 200 00:18:52,179 --> 00:18:53,654 Odd, estàs bé? 201 00:19:02,646 --> 00:19:05,014 Odd, cal que et tranquiŀlitzis. 202 00:19:05,852 --> 00:19:12,265 Odd, escolta’m. Mira, el divendres 13 només és una superstició. Has de creure en tu mateix. 203 00:19:13,073 --> 00:19:15,438 Tu pots desactivar el virus. Sé que pots. 204 00:19:15,604 --> 00:19:17,477 Molt bé, Aelita, digues com fer-ho. 205 00:19:18,019 --> 00:19:19,692 Primer, llença els NavSkids. 206 00:20:01,083 --> 00:20:02,766 Virtualització activada. 207 00:20:02,982 --> 00:20:05,907 Concentra’t, Odd. No pots cometre cap error, entesos? 208 00:20:06,441 --> 00:20:08,785 En aquest moment, espero que realment funcioni. 209 00:20:09,019 --> 00:20:14,254 7XAM873PPV/32. 210 00:20:14,490 --> 00:20:16,021 Ràpid, ràpid! 211 00:20:16,222 --> 00:20:21,087 22-43/676SQVT34. 212 00:20:21,357 --> 00:20:22,971 İnicio procés de virtualització. 213 00:20:26,237 --> 00:20:27,456 Transfereixo la Laura… 214 00:20:27,954 --> 00:20:30,049 Ho he fet, funciona! 215 00:21:00,447 --> 00:21:02,115 Estava molt preocupat per tu. 216 00:21:03,091 --> 00:21:04,278 Ets la meva princesa. 217 00:21:04,422 --> 00:21:05,622 İ tu el rei. 218 00:21:08,331 --> 00:21:09,905 Penjàvem ďun ﬁl. 219 00:21:10,172 --> 00:21:14,484 Necessito programar alguna cosa amb la que pugui veure ľestat del sistema de protecció de ľSkid. 220 00:21:14,767 --> 00:21:18,014 Ens ajudaria a evitar alguna sorpresa perillosa, oi? 221 00:21:36,284 --> 00:21:39,223 No n’hi ha forma de vendre totes aquestes roses. 222 00:21:39,799 --> 00:21:41,644 Realment no és el meu dia. 223 00:21:54,402 --> 00:21:56,302 Aquestes roses són realment precioses. 224 00:21:57,974 --> 00:21:59,991 Gràcies, Odd. 225 00:22:09,760 --> 00:22:10,932 Bé, tens el que volies, oi? 226 00:22:11,369 --> 00:22:13,293 Sí, és clar. 227 00:22:13,742 --> 00:22:15,541 Ella es veia molt feliç, tu no? 228 00:22:16,074 --> 00:22:20,981 Sí, bé… Quan acabi de pagar totes aquestes roses, en 200 anys. 229 00:22:21,142 --> 00:22:25,809 Potser no serà en 200 anys. Si tots estalviem uns mesos, ho aconseguirem. 230 00:22:26,091 --> 00:22:27,126 Vols dir que… 231 00:22:27,767 --> 00:22:32,060 Sí, ja que aquest serà el divendres 13 de tots nosaltres. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Friday the 13th